team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisse Joson
Personal life Elisse Joson was born in Balanga City, Bataan, Philippines. She is the only daughter of Christine Joson-Diuco, an anesthesiologist and a single mother. She attended Bataan Montessori School during her elementary school years. At a young age of 7, Joson attended various acting and singing workshops where she was deemed to be shy. Joson's family later migrated from the Philippines to the United States and lived there for a few years. She attended Inderkum High School during her high school years in Sacramento, California. While living there, she experienced bullying for not being able to speak English fluently. This experience, however, allowed her to gain confidence in herself. Upon moving back to Manila, she used this newly found confidence and fully pursued her passion for acting. At 16, she then became one of ABS-CBN network's pool of Star Magic artists. She is currently studying AB Fashion Design and Merchandising at De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde. Her interest for fashion is influenced by the works of Alexander McQueen. Career 2013-2015: Career Beginnings Joson began in the local entertainment industry at the age of 16. In 2013, she became a familiar face as she appeared in various shows and dramas as a supporting actress, such as Cheska in the daytime television series "Be Careful With My Heart". She also starred as Erica in the primetime TV series Sana Bukas pa ang Kahapon starring Bea Alonzo and Paulo Avelino. In 2014, she starred as one of the 'mean girls' in the teen romantic, comedy-drama film, "She's Dating the Gangster" starring Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla. In 2015, she made her first digital movie (Indie film) "Saranghaeyo #Ewankosau" with Barbie Forteza and Francis Magundayao. The film recognized her as one of the nominees for the 'New Movie Actress of the Year' category in the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Movies. She then became a part of the teen-oriented show "Luv U" as Divina and the primetime television series "You're My Home" as Alexis Madrigal. 2016-Present: Breakthrough Her biggest break in the entertainment industry was her McDonald's Philippines TV ad in 2016. The fast food chain's campaign, "Tuloy Pa Rin," promoted the concept of welcoming change and moving forward after a heartbreak to ultimately become a stronger and more independent individual. Due to its relatable "hugot" appeal, the ad went viral worldwide. It currently holds almost 2 million views on YouTube. In the same year, Joson became a part of the "lucky" group of housemates in the reality TV series Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky Season 7. She and her on-screen partner and rumored suitor Mccoy De Leon currently stars in the primetime TV series FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. She plays the role of Lorraine, the cousin of SPO2 Jerome Gerona Jr. played by John Prats. Elisse Joson was a celebrity housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7. Throughout the series, she was linked in a romantic relationship with her fellow housemate McCoy. In which a loveteam was formed and called by fans as McLisse On Week 27, she was chosen as a Celebrity Wildcard Housemate to compete against Yassi in order to secure the 4th Lucky Spot in the Dream Team. Elisse originally lost the competition, however due to conflicts of Yassi's work schedule, Yassi opted for a voluntary exit and decided to give up her spot to Elisse instead, making Elisse part of the Lucky Stars in the Dream Team. On Week 34, the last nominations and eviction had a twist, it was a Back-to-back Nominations and Eviction happened. Elisse was one of the nominees and 7 minutes after she got nominated, it was declared that she got the least number of votes, making her the last evictee of the season leaving only 6 days before the Big Night finale. Joson is formerly Barian form's Rishi. Category:Barians Category:Seven Barian Emperors Biography Elisse Joson was born in San Andres, Bataan, Philippines. She is the only daughter of Christine Joson-Diuco, an anesthesiologist and a single mother. Elisse began in the local entertainment industry at the age of 16. In 2013, she became a familiar face as she appeared in various shows and dramas as a supporting actress, such as Cheska in the daytime television series "Be Careful With My Heart". Her biggest break in the entertainment industry was her McDonald's Philippines TV ad in 2016. The fast food chain's campaign, "Tuloy Pa Rin," promoted the concept of welcoming change and moving forward after a heartbreak to ultimately become a stronger and more independent individual. Due to its relatable "hugot" appeal, the ad went viral worldwide. It currently holds almost 2 million views on YouTube. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations History Filmography Television Movies Awards and nominations Category:Filipino child actresses Category:Filipino film actresses Category:Filipino television actresses Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipino female models Category:Star Magic Category:1996 births Category:Actresses from Manila Category:ABS-CBN personalities Category:Pinoy Big Brother contestants Category:Living people Category:Filipinos Category:Yusei's Playlists Hosts Category:Television Actors